Suwako Moriya
Suwako Moriya is a character from Touhou and the extra boss of Mountain of Faith as well as the goddess of the Moriya Shrine. Although, she said the shrine wasn't exactly hers (she mentioned it in both Reimu's and Marisa's story) saying it was officially Kanako's because she was beaten by her and had to relinquish control of the Shrine, willingly at that. In Subterranean Animism, Suwako appeared in Reimu and Yukari's Scenario revealing an industrial revolution project by Kanako that caused Reimu to get mad for being sent to the Hell of Blazing Fires. It is revealed that during ancient times, Suwako was a ruler of a small kingdom and controlled the Mishaguji, who were curse gods that had obtained enormous amounts of faith, cursing birth, harvests, militaries, and many other things. Only Suwako was able to tame them. However, gods from the Yamato (Ancient Japan) invaded her kingdom, saying that they were going to unify all the kingdoms to create a single country known as Japan. Unwilling to let this happen, Suwako resisted and fought with the finest steel weapons of the time. However, Kanako held out a thin vine, and Suwako's large steel arsenal instantly rusted away. Suwako realized the difference in their divine powers and her defeat; she graciously forfeited and relinquished her kingdom. It is said that Sanae is her distant descendant, although Sanae didn't even know it until the events of Subterranean Animism. In Touhou Hisoutensoku, Suwako was aware of the true nature of the vanishing giant seen roaming around Gensokyo, and was confronted by Sanae over this and other secretive actions Suwako was involved in. Appearance Suwako wears a short simple purplish-blue dress with a frog print design, large white sleeves stitched onto the torso, and a white collar. She has medium length blond hair, grey eyes, and wears a light brown wide-brimmed hat with two frog eyes on the top. She has white kneehighs and black shoes. Personality In contrast to Kanako, Suwako is more laid back and mischievous. She enjoys competing against others, and loses gracefully. Though she feigns ignorance, Suwako is just as capable of scheming as Kanako. Combined with her rarely leaving the shrine, her intentions can be hard to read. Relationships * Kanako Yasaka (Fellow goddess) * Sanae Kochiya (Wind priestess, descendant) * Utsuho Reiuji (Unknown) * Mishaguji (Underlings) * Cirno (Enemy) Trivia *The phrase, 「あーうー」 or "aa-- uu--," uttered in Reimu's route in the extra stage, has also become a popular saying attributed to her (as well as a way to refer to her), and is also mentioned by that same song. *Suwako has the ability to summon cursed gods. These Gods are called Mishaguji. *The name Suwako (諏訪子) is modified from Lake Suwa (諏訪湖, pronounced Suwa-ko), the largest lake in Nagano prefecture. The area also features one of the world's largest geysers. *Suwako's family name is probably derived from Moreyashin (洩矢神, the god Moriya), who is said to be the first ancestor of Sanae Moriya(守矢早苗), the real person who inspired Sanae Kochiya. ("Moreya" is an archaic, alternate pronunciation of "Moriya".) *It should be noted that some of the fairies in Mountain of Faith seem to be wearing Suwako's hat. *Suwako's strongest spellcard in Hisoutensoku resembles the ultimate attack of Akuma from Street Fighter, the Shun Goku Satsu. *Suwako's Theme "Native Faith" is a homage to "Boss6", the BGM used in the STG released by Taito in 1989, Night Striker. *One of Suwako's Hisoutensoku palettes is a homage to Hina Kagiyama. *The frogs printed on Suwako's dress were taken from Chōjū-giga, the picture scrolls drawn in 12th century. *Suwako's catchphrase inspired the creation of the character Hanyuu Furude from the anime series Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. In fact, it's not uncommon to see Hanyuu and Suwako in fanworks because of this. It's speculated that Hanyuu was given this catchphrase to show the relationship ZUN and Ryukishi07, creator of Higurashi, had as friends. It's also speculated that Higurashi Daybreak, the game based on the anime, is also published by the same company as Touhou, Twilight Frontier. Gallery Profile Other Appearances Suwako_default.PNG|Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd TMSuwako.png|Touhoumon/Touhou Puppet Play Touhoudex_2_Suwako.png|Touhoumon 2/Touhoudex Project Merchandise griffon_moriya_suwako01.jpg liquidstone_mameshiki_moriya_suwako01.jpg Theme Music Category:Touhou Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Living Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Deities Category:Old Villains Category:Master of Hero Category:Humanoid Category:Comedic Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Geokinetic Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Charismatic villain Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Omnipotents Category:Bigger Bads Category:Super-Bosses Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Frogs/Toads